


Oh Baby

by tulipsinflowers



Series: Gabriel “Papi” Reyes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Choking, Gen, Smut, gender neutral reader, papi kink, post!fall reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: gabe has some fun with reader ;)
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Series: Gabriel “Papi” Reyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> reader’s gender is never specified! enjoy ;p

You couldn’t stop. One after another, you kept reading them and feeding your addiction. The butterflies in your stomach soon became too much to bear, so you locked your phone and quickly placed it on your nightstand.

Everyone knew about him.  _ The Reaper _ . Sightings of him all over the world were taking them by surprise. Soon enough, he became an internet sensation. The most popular one? Fanfics.  _ Explicit  _ fanfics. 

The worst part of this all? You knew who  _ The Reaper  _ was. He had stumbled into your home after being shot at. You were terrified when you had gone down the stairs to investigate the shattering of a vase. 

You didn’t see his face. He was lying on his stomach on your living room carpet. Bleeding. When you reached out to turn him over, he quickly snatched your wrist and suddenly you were pinned under him.

You helped him that night. Bandaged him and he was gone just as quickly as he came.

But he kept coming back. And in none of those visits was he injured in any way, so you just figured he was lonely. Hell, you were. 

You’d known Reaper for about eight months now, and there was  _ something _ going on. You didn’t know when the tension began, but it was there and it was killing you. 

So you decided to call it a night after reading too many fics about the wraith. It was the only way you could get him out of your head.

—

You awoke to dark chuckling. You groaned and stirred, rubbing your eyes before locking them on Reaper. He had your phone.

You shot up, “What are you doing?”

He didn’t pay you any attention. Just kept scrolling. You growled, “Hey! Give me that!”

As you reached for your phone, he only turned away and chuckled once more, “Is this what you read?”

You felt your face go red. Was he going through….your internet history? He turned over and set your phone down back on the nightstand, before slipping off his mask.

“Naughty, naughty..”

You gulped as you stared at him, your face burning with shame. It soon became too much and you looked away. 

A shadow loomed over you and when you peaked you saw Reaper’s face inches from yours. His hand under your chin, forcing you to look at him. His red eyes saw right through your soul. He licked his scarred lips as he looked at yours.

“ _ Baby _ , if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask.”

He grabbed you from your neck and pulled you into a deep kiss. You meekly gripped his biceps and turned your head to deepen the kiss.

He groaned and pulled back, teasingly biting your lip on the way. You were panting, eyes lidded as all you could do was stare at him in a daze. You wanted more.

“Please...Reaper..”

“Gabriel. My name is Gabriel. You’ll need it.”

You whimpered when he shoved you down and made his way between your legs. His sharp teeth stuck onto your neck, biting and sucking. Marking you. You moaned and threw your arms over his neck, pulling him closer.

Then your t-shirt came off. Kissing down your chest and down your stomach, leaving love bites here and there. 

Without a warning, Gabe roughly cupped you, causing you to gasp and throw your head back. Gabe couldn’t contain himself any longer, quickly discarding your shorts and underwear and getting rid of his own clothing, leaving you both naked and wanting for each other.

You squeaked as he flipped you over on your stomach, face shoved into your pillows. Whatever he was about to do, he was kind enough to put a pillow beneath your pelvis.

Then you felt it. Or them. Slick and slippery as they roamed your body. Wrapping around your wrists and placing them behind your back. Another slipped in between your lips, making you gag. But fuck did this all turn you on more.

Gabe chuckled, “Look at you. Shivering.” He leaned in closer to your ear, “I’ll have you screaming in no time.”

He nipped at your ear and trailed wet kisses down your back. You yelled when he bit one of your cheeks, before slapping it. Whatever was in your mouth had slipped out, leaving you gasping and drooling.

“Gabe please, please.”

He growled, “Hold on.”

You felt his thumb near your back hole. You gasped and your hands gripped at nothing. “You like that? I can give your more. Do you want that? My cock in your ass?”

You groaned and nodded. That wasn’t enough for Gabe. He grabbed you by your throat and brought you up to his chest, hissing in your ear, “I can’t hear you.”

You whimpered, “Please  _ papi _ . I want your cock in my ass, please.”

You felt the tip begin to protrude and you hissed, making Gabe stop, “Let me know if it’s too much. Okay?”

You nodded, “You can keep going.”

You hadn’t noticed when he had put on lube, but you were glad. Inch by inch, you took him. Both of you groaning when he bottomed out.

“G-god...you’re so big..” gasping for breath, you squeezed around him, his other arm now around your waist, tightening his grip on you. Slowly, he began to rock into you.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

You tried speaking, but only babbled when his speed picked up. Shoving you back down and freeing your hands, you immediately gripped the sheets tightly and moaned loudly into the pillows.

“I want to hear you.”

Grabbing a fistful of hair, he tugged.

“Oh Gabe! Oh god. Shitfuck!”

He slapped your ass, “That’s it. You want to cum?”

You gasped, “Yes please  _ papi _ . Want to cum so bad! Please!”

His pace was messy. No longer was there a rhythm. His growls borderline animalistic as he pounded into you, shoving you further and further into the mattress. The bed frame slamming against the wall.

You came, hard. Screaming Gabe’s name and scratching at the bedsheets. Gabe followed suit, wrapping one arm around your neck and the other around your chest, spilling himself deep inside your ass. 

You swallowed hard. Still whimpering at the feeling of his cock still deep inside you.

Flipping you both over, Gabe was now beneath you, and you on top. Your back still up against his chest as he sat up and leaned against the bed frame. Not once did he slip out of you. Hooking an arm around both of your elbows, his other hand found its place back around your throat. 

He kissed your temple tenderly, before lazily thrusting into you again. You squeaked, digging your fingers into his waist.

“Ready for round two?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> omfg this is my first time actually uploading smut so i’m sorry if it’s not the best. this was inspired by a friend on discord after saying that i’ve been reading way too many smut fics involving daddy reaper. she almost killed me. thanks frostine!


End file.
